The subject of the invention is a universal data input card for navigation systems, produced entirely by printing method on inexpensive materials, and a GPS device equipped with data input card reading capability. Data and information needed for navigation are recorded on the surface of the card in a form which can be read by the naked eye and by electro-optical readers. By inserting a universal data input card into the GPS device capable of reading the information on the card, the device can navigate to a destination point determined by the card.
The invention is related to Global Positioning System (GPS) that provides location identification across the entire globe. The invention will function with any other navigation system in which destination data and routes need to be entered into the navigation device in a simple, straightforward manner.
The Global Positioning Sytem is a satellite based navigation system. The 24 navigation satellites of the system enable to determine with great accuracy geographical coordinates anywhere on the world. The satellites orbit at an altitude of 20,000 km and circle the earth twice daily.
In the recent years, the GPS satellite navigation system has been employed for aviation and marine purposes. Small, portable GPS devices appear on the market, that are very accurate and have a range of useful functions. The devices display the geographical coordinates of the current position and also the correct direction when traveling toward a specific destination point. The devices also display the distance to destination, current speed, the estimated time of arrival etc. The devices may also be used for overland travel, however, their use in this area is not yet widespread.
The expansion of GPS technology has been held back because until now there has been no simple device which was inexpensive, mass-producible, involving the largest target group, that is, drivers, motorcyclists, even cyclists into the group of users.
Ongoing advancements in GPS technology aim at expanding present GPS applications in practical ways for everyday use. As a typical example, GPS devices appear in automobiles, being capable of displaying maps, loading navigation data from CD-ROM devices. However, this technology is expensive and is limited to specific geographic regions the data of which have been recorded on CD-ROM.
Usual GPS devices require some technical and navigation knowledge so the applications is complicated for the average user. The method of entering navigation data to the GPS device account for the complication.
In case of the most widely used GPS devices navigation data are entered via numeric keypad. In this method the user must enter character by character the coordinates of the desired destination point and the way point coordinates. This task is difficult and time consuming. However, navigation data can also be entered through a standard medium which is generally removable, containing a varying amount of data.
There is a known procedure which uses removable memory cards to enter destination data into the navigation equipment. Such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,936. In case of this solution the removable memory card takes over the internal memory functions. The memory card is read electronically, just like internal memories. The described device is relatively inexpensive and simple to use. However, the described medium is expensive, cannot be mass produced, and is only capable of storing a limited amount of data, therefore the described equipment can only display the distance, direction and name of the destination point. These drawbacks will limit the usage of the described simplified navigation apparatus.
There is a known procedure which uses printed materials in the navigation device such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,858. This system uses the earth's magnetic field for "dead reckoning" navigation, where bar-codes printed over a traditional map are used to determine starting and destination points. The drawback of this device and method is that they are limited to a specialized purpose and are unsuitable for broader application.
Generally we can say that current GPS technology is not suitable to satisfy a really widespread consumer demand due to a lack of proper devices and procedures.